


Double Date

by thegraeyone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, pegasus goes full wine mom, seto almost loses it, the worst double date in the history of dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler arrive at what's expected to be a work dinner with the always ostentatious Maximillion Pegasus. It becomes the longest night of their lives. Chances of survival: low.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Bandit Keith Howard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Double Date

Kaiba was trying to count the things he was grateful for in this exact moment. He’d had the foresight to have a car and driver for this trip, which meant he could tune out the traffic outside and not worry about navigating San Francisco’s streets. The traffic itself was something of a blessing. He was well aware they were already running late, but he dreaded leaving the car at all. Every inch forward made his anxiety grow. But what he was truly grateful for, and what he focused on instead, was Joey’s hand squeezed around his. They’d been sitting in silence as the restaurant loomed nearer, but his presence was a comforting weight at his side, and his own nervous energy gave Kaiba something to focus on beside the clogged streets and tall buildings surrounding them.

Joey was fiddling with the collar of his suit jacket, eyes unfocused as his thoughts went elsewhere. Kaiba shifted closer, lifting their joined hands so he could better settle beside him, and he was rewarded with Joey’s smile bubbling to the surface.

“You gonna be okay without your Kaiba coat?” he asked, reaching up to fuss with the fabric of Kaiba’s high necked shirt.

“It’s not a safety blanket,” Kaiba said, and he could tell by Joey’s teasing expression the response he’d swallowed down. The white coat did offer him a sort of armor, and he’d debated it for an embarrassingly long time, but it honestly wasn’t pragmatic for the evening. Eating in it was a dangerous game.

“Maybe when we’re through,” Joey said, hand sliding inside the navy fabric of Kaiba’s jacket, “we can have some fun. It sucks being here just for some business trip.”

The car started to pull off to the side, and Kaiba let out a breath. Now was their last chance. He could tell their driver to turn around, and the rest of the night could be spent with Joey’s arms around him as they hit up the best of San Francisco’s nightlife, and he could pretend they were here for a couple’s vacation where he would treat his boyfriend and Joey probably wouldn’t even complain if he got extravagant, not if it meant ditching this meeting.

He looked instead to the nondescript manila envelope that was placed on the seat beside him. There was no writing on it--it wasn’t even stamped with the KC logo--but it was currently the most important document in the world to him.

“Pegasus has a way of dragging these things out,” he said and took the envelope in his hands.

The door opened, and the street noise filtered in, along with the soft elevator jazz that played outside the restaurant. They climbed out of the car and stood in front of the red bricked building. Skinny sycamore branches wove close to its awning, decorated in sparkling lights, and people in fur lined coats and sparkling dress laughed with each other at the valet stand. An archway led to an outdoor area, where dim lighting cast everything in shadow, and diners leaned close in circular tables. A vaguely art deco swoop decorated the door, where a tall man with sharp eyebrows and a pair of sunglasses stood. He approached the pair of them and announced that Pegasus was waiting.

The interior of the restaurant was dark as well, with low lights in green glass shades hovering overhead, and the bar glowing on the far side of the space. They passed through the main dining area and were led to a back room, where circular booths were couched far apart from each other to give the diners their privacy. Pegasus sat in the center of the room, a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon pinched between his fingers. He looked exactly the same as he ever did, the cut of his orchid pink suit clean and crisp, his lace collar tied with a ribbon. Peeking out from beneath his long silver hair was an eyepatch, colored to match his suit and cross hatched with strands of gold. He smiled widely as they approached, holding his arms out to welcome them to his table. Neither moved to sit.

“Kaiba-boy!” Pegasus crooned, and he waved away his goon. “And you’ve brought dear, sweet Joseph. I’m so happy you could make it.”

Kaiba’s teeth were already grinding together, and he could feel Joey tense beside him. He tossed the envelope onto the table, sparking a curious look from Pegasus.

“This is the only reason I’m here,” Kaiba said. “You said we’d discuss this deal now and--”

“Oh no.” He pushed the envelope away gingerly. “I don’t discuss business over dinner, Kaiba-boy. It’s not good for the digestion. We’ll get to the contract, but first I want us to enjoy each other’s company.”

A flash of white hot rage burst through Kaiba. “I am not here to play games, Pegasus. I only agreed to this because of these papers right here, and if you’re going to--” He waved a hand vaguely at him. “--to do whatever it is you always do, then I’m going to walk away and let this go through our lawyers.”

“So dramatic.” Pegasus sipped his drink and rested it on the table. “You can, if you would like. I’m sure you have this agreement neatly worked out in your favor, but the moment it is handed to my lawyers and my board of directors, it will be thoroughly eviscerated. So you can enjoy a lovely evening at my expense with me and my companion and leave me in such a good mood so that when you explain whatever hideous deal you’re going to offer, I’ll be more than happy to agree, or you and your handsome friend can walk out now, and you can enjoy your last night of peace before we start on the worst headache of your life, which only ends with me bleeding Kaiba Corp’s coffers dry. Does that sound fair?”

Pegasus smiled warmly at them, not an inch of the edge in his tone showing on his face, and he held out a hand to the booth beside him. Kaiba seethed, fists curling, and his response was caught by the bitter taste in his throat. It was, as usual, Joey’s words that brought him back.

“Companion?” he repeated.

“Of course,” Pegasus said. “It’s why I asked you both here. It’s a double date.”

“Excuse me?” they said together, right as a hand clamped down on both their shoulders. Joey physically jumped, and Kaiba turned, shifting his weight away from the tall man that towered over them. He squinted at the rough cut jaw and scruff of blond hair and realized he was staring into the face of--of--

“Bandit Keith?!” Joey shouted. “What the hell?”

“Hey, kid,” he said with a grin, hand still clamped on Joey’s shoulder. “Long time no see.”

Joey’s hands shot out as he bunched the collar of Keith’s suit in a fist and reared the other one back. His brown eyes burned and his teeth grit. Keith only laughed. Kaiba moved quickly between them, removing Keith’s hand and lowering Joey’s arm. A few of the diners had glanced up at the outburst, but it was Pegasus’ laugh that broke the tension. Kaiba faced Joey, whose muscles were drawn out like piano wire and threatening to snap.

“This looks to be an entertaining night,” Pegasus said and patted the seat beside him. “Sit, darling. I’m sure you’re starving.”

Keith chuckled, brushing past the pair to slide into the seat beside him. He lounged back, one leg crossed over the other, arm outstretched to to rest behind Pegasus’ back. Kaiba side eyed them as he brought a hand up to Joey’s face, and his boyfriend closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

“Tell me again why we can’t just leave?” he asked.

Kaiba dipped his head close to his, but he was too aware of their dinner partners watching them. “This is the most important deal Kaiba Corp’s ever going to make. The second he signs those papers, we’re out of here.”

He nodded and relaxed, just a little. “If he tries anything, I’m gonna kick his ass. Both of them.”

Kaiba smiled. “Promise?”

Joey entered the booth first, and Kaiba retrieved the document before resting it between them. All it would take was Pegasus knocking over his drink to ruin the whole thing. Wine was poured into each glass, and the waiters brought cheese trays to set out between them, and dishes of gold reserve caviar, which Joey wrinkled his nose at. The menus are conveniently missing from the table, and Kaiba breathed in slowly. It was Pegasus’ favored method of dominating the table, one that looked so generous and kind. Joey eyed the food and pushed aside the wine.

“We’ll forgive the little outburst,” Pegasus said, running his fingers through the curls of his date’s hair. “I believe we’ve all left each other on such poor terms.”

“Bandit Keith held a gun to your head,” Joey said, voice flat. “And then I think you dropped him in the ocean.”

Kaiba inclined his head to him. “When was this?”

“During his terrible tournament!”

His brow wrinkled. “I don’t remember that.”

“You were a zombie at that point.”

Kaiba leaned back, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“We decided to let bygones be bygones,” Keith said, grinning a shark’s smile at Pegasus. “Turns out there’s better ways to get a taste of this cutie-pie’s fortune.”

“I find the nickname vulgar.” Pegasus leaned against him, batting his eyelids up at Keith’s face. “He’s bandit no longer.”

“Because Keith Howard is effectively blackballed from every dueling tournament,” Kaiba said. “Why is he here, Pegasus?”

“I told you,” he said. “I wanted to show off my new beau to some of my favorite people. You only presented me with the opportunity, Kaiba-boy.”

Showing off was something of an understatement. Kaiba’s vague memories of Bandit Keith--Keith Howard--were of a scruffy, leather vest wearing bully who only stood a chance in the dueling arena thanks to his stacked decks and underhanded tactics. Now he was dressed in a crisp white undershirt and formal jacket, a black tie knotted neatly at his collar, the fabric stretching just enough to accommodate his muscled physique and broad shoulders. He didn’t doubt Pegasus tailored it to do exactly that. He looked more James Bond than reformed card shark, though the unshaven shadow across his jaw and hard edge to his eyes hinted at his rough and tumble past.

At his side, Kaiba felt Joey’s arm drape over his back as well, mimicking Keith’s masculine pose. It didn’t surprise Kaiba. He’d seen his posture shift at galas and other black tie events when faced with the worst of Kaiba’s quote-unquote colleagues. Joey Wheeler wasn’t one to bow down to intimidation.

Kaiba rested his hand on his knee. The envelope between them reminded them both why they were there.

“Eat,” Pegasus insisted as he gestured to the food in front of them.

“The last time you fed me, an eyeball floated out of it,” Joey said. When Kaiba passed him a startled look, he added, “Not a real one.”

“I had no hand in preparing these,” he said.

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He scooped the food onto his plate, and Pegasus patted him affectionately. Kaiba and Joey exchanged a look, before Joey shrugged and picked at the Barneveld Blue.

“So,” Joey said, adopting his cheeriness the way Kaiba put on his white coat. “How’d this happen anyway?”

“You know how it goes,” Keith said, mouth full of food. “You run into someone enough, try to extort them for some money. You really get caught up in the moment.”

Pegasus tipped his glass to them. “Tell me, how is it going between the two of you? The tabloids can only show me so much.”

“We’re fine,” Kaiba said through gritted teeth. Joey shifted in his seat.

“No wedding bells in your future?” He let out a dramatic sigh. “I look forward to getting that invitation every day.”

Kaiba gave a sharp laugh. “If you think you and your coattail riding floozy are getting anywhere near my family again--”

“Big words with your own piece of arm candy,” Keith said.

Kaiba felt the rise in Joey’s shoulders as he snapped out, “What did you say?”

“Now, now.” Pegasus made a calming motion with his hands. “I think we’re all getting a little excited. Eat something, Kaiba. I worry about you.”

The paternalism was worse than the threats. Kaiba defiantly sipped the wine instead. Joey’s hand curled at the nape of his neck, a comforting touch, and he struggled to swallow down his anger.

“We both know Kaiba Corp is doing well,” Pegasus continued. “Your newest duel disks seem a great hit. And I hear your last tournament was quite the spectacle.”

“When is it not with this guy?” Keith grinned, rolling the stem of his wine glass between his fingers. “He knows how to put on a show.”

“I didn’t know you were a fan of my work,” Kaiba grumbled.

“‘Course. I remember when you started up. And the hologram tech--” He spread his fingers out, mimicking an explosion. “Blew my mind.”

The genuine compliment threw him for a loop, but he still managed to raise his chin in praise of his own achievements. “The technology’s only improved since we released the latest model. The realism’s almost to my standards.”

“It’s to literally everyone else’s,” Joey said.

“We have to be the best in the field,” he said, turning to him. “Kaiba Corp built its reputation on its advanced gaming technology.”

“Which you pioneered for Duel Monsters.” Pegasus tilted his head so the sheen of silver fell away from the eyepatch. “Amazing how one little deal can change the course of history.”

Kaiba sat back, his momentum derailed entirely. Pegasus had a habit of doing that to him.

“Right,” he said. “How could I forget.”

Joey’s eyes slid to the envelope between them. Kaiba picked up the wine again and strengthened his resolve. Pegasus wasn’t getting an ounce more out of him until the dinner was over, and he was ready to sign.

\---

That’s what Kaiba told himself. The actual order of events went something like this:

Pegasus must’ve paid by the bottle because glasses were refilled before they were completely empty, meaning he was not entirely certain how many he’d drank. He guessed it was enough when Joey put a hand over the glass and dragged it to his side of the table, where he was also hoarding whatever hors d’oeuvres he thought were safe enough to place in Kaiba’s path. It was a method he’d employed before to ensure Kaiba ate something, and in his tipsy state it was effective. Joey remained aggressively sober while the rest of the table had not, which was a shame, because Kaiba was certain if he relaxed at all, he’d probably enjoy the story Keith was telling, which involved a fire, his then-girlfriend’s pomeranian, and 200 counterfeit Duel Monsters cards. It had Pegasus shaking with laughter, and elicited a smile from Kaiba. It was when the waiter politely asked if they’d need anything else that Kaiba realized they’d been there nearly two hours.

He glanced over at Joey, who was slumped forward, elbow propped on the table, the evening’s end bringing relief to his face like summer rain. Their table was cleared, and Kaiba lifted the envelope from its nesting spot between them, only to see Keith and Pegasus climbing out of the booth.

“We still have business to discuss,” Kaiba said.

“And we will,” Pegasus said. “You’ll return to the manor with us, and I’ll sign your contract there.”

Joey groaned, and Kaiba felt a similar spike of annoyance.

He rose from his seat. “You said--”

“I said I wouldn’t discuss it over dinner, and I haven’t. Thank you, darling.”

Keith held out Pegasus’ coat for him, and he slide his arms into the fur lined sleeves. The pair looked practically regal beside each other. Kaiba felt cold anger seeping in through the warm alcoholic haze.

“Besides,” Pegasus continued. “Something like this is best discussed away from prying ears. I’m sure you wouldn’t want this leaking out before both our businesses have the time to properly couch it in the best of terms.”

He rubbed his face and looked at Joey, who had slumped further down, realizing there’d be no reprieve. He rose from the booth and rested his chin on Kaiba’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around his torso.

His glare was set on Pegasus. “I don’t trust you as far as Kaiba can throw you.”

“I swear,” Pegasus said, holding up two fingers in a Boy Scout’s oath, “once we’ve arrived at the manor, it will be all business. We’ll take my car.”

“No,” Kaiba said. “There’s no reason to do that.”

“There’s no reason not to,” he insisted. “My car’s already waiting. It’ll be faster, Kaiba-boy. You and Joseph seem so eager to have it over with.”

He felt Joey’s jaw clench against his shoulder blade. The longer spent in either of their companies, the more likely the evening would end in a brawl. As delightful as it was to imagine Joey snapping Pegasus over his knee like a rotted piece of wood, there’d be no end to the trouble that caused.

“We should get this over with quickly,” Kaiba murmured in his ear.

Joey gave him a look. “I want it on record that I think this is a bad idea.”

“Noted,” Keith said and held out his arm so Pegasus could take it. “Let’s go, beautiful.”

A long black car was waiting out front. The interior was roomy enough for them to sit comfortably across from each other, with a small bar built into the side with bottles held behind frosted glass. The whole interior was wrapped in a cool dark thanks to the tinted windows and thin lights across the floor. The plush seating was taken full advantage of by their hosts, who would need a crowbar to peel apart. Joey’s gaze was locked to the roof of the car, and Kaiba tried to look anywhere else as the two made eyes at each other. Pegasus’ hand fell brazenly over Keith’s chest. Any minute now, they’d be making out like teenagers, and Kaba was calculating how much it would hurt to tuck and roll out of a moving car.

“You two don’t look like you’re having any fun,” Pegasus said, his voice more grating in the enclosed space.

Joey’s eyes rolled to look at Kaiba, a smirk pulling the edges of his lips. “This is only the second worst date you’ve taken me on.”

It was a relief to see a glimmer of his smile. Kaiba huffed a dry laugh of his own and said, “In my defense, you were the one who got us kicked out of the aquarium.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t offer to buy a guy a penguin if you aren’t serious about it.”

“Where would we even keep it?” he asked.

“You’re rich. You figure it out.”

Joey tilted his head at him, and Kaiba admired the shape of his jaw and the curve of his neck. He still hadn’t sobered up, and his fingers reached across without thinking and hooked in the collar of his shirt. Maybe it wasn’t even the wine. Joey always demanded his attention, whether he was on top of him or sitting quietly on the other side of the room.

“It sounds like a grand time,” Pegasus said, tearing through the moment like tissue paper. “I hope you’ve taken the opportunity to enjoy the rest of the city.”

Joey shifted away, leaving his fingers holding only air. “It’s a business trip for Seto.”

Kaiba felt a pulse of anger in his forehead, an early warning sign of his hangover. “The sooner we’re through here, the sooner we can go home.”

“That won’t do,” Pegasus said, pouting at the both of them. “You don’t take any time for yourself, Kaiba-boy?”

“It’s not necessary,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Joey scoffed softly, and Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him. Pegasus rapped on the partition and murmured something to the driver that Kaiba missed.

“You two need to learn to relax,” Keith said. “I thought these kids would know better than us how to have a good time.”

“It’s often said that youth is wasted on the young,” Pegasus said. “A short detour will fix this.”

“No,” Kaiba snapped as Joey’s head shot up. “No, we’re going to the mansion.”

“We will,” he said. “But I can’t stand idly by and let you waste the time you have here. Keith, darling, I don’t have a drink in my hand.”

“Coming right up, cutie.” Keith kicked the cooler open with his shoe, revealing three bottles of champagne. Flutes jangled gently on a stand, and he pulled two of them free and waved them at Joey and Kaiba.

“No way,” Joey said, arms crossed over his chest.

“You said this was business.” Kaiba didn’t care about the desperation leaking into his voice. This had already gone on long enough.

“When we get to the manor,” Pegasus repeated. “You think too much about work, Kaiba-boy. You visit my favorite city and you’re not even staying an extra night to enjoy it? You’ve dragged poor Joseph along too, without an afternoon for the two of you to spend alone. It must be so disappointing for you.”

“Alright,” Joey said. “Whatever weird game you wanna play, that’s fine, but I don’t need you putting words in my goddamn mouth, and the condescension can stop. The only person who calls me ‘Joseph’ is my mom so you can stop that right goddamn now, along with the  _ Kaiba-boys _ . I don’t know what this whole deal is over, and I don’t care. You’re going to stop treating us like we’re goddamn children and stop trying to get us drunk. It’s a real skeezoid move.”

Pegasus made an apologetic motion with his hands. “Forgive me. I still see the young men who stormed my castle in Duelist Kingdom. I forget how much the two of you have grown.”

Kaiba hung his head in his palms. “This is worse somehow.”

“I’ve been looking to the future lately,” he continued, unabated. “And the things that make me happy.”

“Last I checked,” Keith said, “that was  _ Hunger Games _ style death tourneys and deserting kids on an uninhabited island.”

Silence reigned in the car. Pegasus’ good eye narrowed at him.

“That and Funny Bunny,” he finished. “You love that weird rabbit.”

Kaiba couldn’t stop the snort of laughter. When he looked up, the three of them were staring at him. Joey’s back was stiff, hands curled in the seat, and the same look he had on when they were starting a fight. Kaiba was saved, somewhat, by the car coming to a stop, and the heavy bass of club music that pounded against the windows. The car door was opened for them.

“Well,” Pegasus said, taking Keith’s hand. “Let’s have some fun.”

The sidewalk outside was jam packed with people, mostly in club wear, but with a few people in more elaborate drag and dress. The music had a disco vibe remixed with a modern bass. Pegasus and Keith breezed past the line to where his crony opened the side door. The music poured through, and the discotheque lights filtered out onto the street. Joey grabbed Kaiba’s arm before he could follow them inside, holding him to the spot.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he pressed his hands to Kaiba’s face. “You’re cracking up in there.”

“An evening of food and fun with my mortal enemy,” Kaiba said with a huff. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Joey smoothed his thumbs across his cheekbones, eyes looking intently into his. Kaiba’s blue eyes narrowed.

“Are you trying to tell if he’s drugged me?” he asked.

“Yes.” Joey stepped back, and his hand reached for his. “I keep thinking he’s gonna poison us or something. We can leave, you know. We don’t have to stay.”

Kaiba hugged the envelope to his chest. “Yes, we do.”

His brow furrowed, and for a second Kaiba thought he might argue, or storm away, but he only nodded and said, “Fine.”

The air inside the club was heated, not even the fans working overtime along the walls of the room able to keep up with the moving bodies on the dance floor. Pegasus and Keith walked up a set of metal stairs to a small VIP area. A white vinyl booth took up most o fthe space, and a thin railing looked down on the lighted floor. The music was, unfortunately, not loud enough to drown out their voices.

“I can’t believe you intended to leave San Francisco without sampling the night life,” Pegasus said, curling a finger to the club waiter who’d hurried up the stairs after them, a plate of shots already on hand. “I was so hoping you’d grown to appreciate these sorts of things.”

“Really more of a 90s kid,” he muttered, and beside him Joey dipped his head with a smile.

Keith was in the process of stripping off his suit jacket as he sat, and he took one of the shot glasses. Pegasus did as well, but when the platter made its round to Joey and Kaiba, they both turned it away.

Kaiba wrinkled his nose at the pair. “I don’t know how legally binding this contract’s going to be if you insist on drinking all night. I don’t want you throwing accusations my way after all of this is over.”

“I can’t believe what stiffs you two are.” Keith gestured loosely to Joey. “I thought this one would be ready to party, but he’s holding your leash.”

Joey’s fists clenched at his side, and Kaiba placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith only grinned as he propped up his foot on the short table.

Joey ducked his head close. “I can’t punch him a little bit?”

Kaiba squeezed his shoulder tighter as Pegasus patted the seat beside him.

“Come here, Kaiba,” he said. “We’re discussing your future.”

“I don’t have anything to discuss with you,” he growled. “After this meeting, I’ll never have to see your face again.”

“And you wonder why I’m in such a mood to drag things out,” Pegasus replied mournfully. “Fine, fine. If you’re so distraught over my business acumen, then we’ll keep our subject of conversation light. We’ll talk about your relationship instead.”

Kaiba groaned and looked for their bartender. “I do want that drink.”

Pegasus held up his with a smile. “It just seems so long to be together without making that commitment.”

“God, have you been talking to my mom?” Joey snatched the glass from him. “What is wrong with you?”

“Why are you yelling at me?” Kaiba whined. “I didn’t do anything.”

“I was worried you’d break a plate over his head, not be his new drinking buddy.”

Keith made a whipping motion with his hands, and Joey’s gaze snapped to him, lips pulling back in a sneer.

“Fine, you know what?” Joey tipped the drink back and let the empty glass drop on the table. “Let’s talk, Maxie. Whose emotional trauma do you wanna get into first? Or did you wanna chat about the joys of being an out CEO of a children’s toy company?”

“I may have a unique perspective on that,” Pegasus said.

“For two seconds, Pegasus,” Kaiba said, rubbing his forehead, “just shut up.”

The beat of the music changed, and Keith sat up, motioning ot the dance floor with a tilt of his head. He held out a hand to Pegasus, who stood.

“You two look like you can use a moment,” he said, waving a hand at the both of them.

Kaiba grit his teeth as they passed them to the metals stairs leading down to the floor below. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned to Joey.

“I am not,” Joey seethed, “gonna last five more  _ goddamn  _ minutes without knocking Keith’s lights out.”

“It’s Pegasus who’s acting wild,” Kaiba muttered.

“No, you are.” His eyes narrowed. “What the hell are you doing? You said all you needed was a signature, and instead you’re doing shots and making eyes every time Keith undoes another button.”

“I’m not--” He sucked in a breath. “I don’t know what he’s  _ doing  _ here. Pegasus is trying to pull something and--”

“Your ears are red, you big idiot.” Joey pinched his earlobes.

Kaiba pushed him off. “It’s hot in here. Look, you wanted to go out. Can’t we enjoy ourselves? Just a little bit?”

“Not with  _ Pegasus _ and  _ Bandit Keith _ ,” he snapped. “You should’ve called this hours ago. What’s in that envelope anyway? Your brother’s soul?”

Kaiba frowned. “That’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny! Pegasus is dragging you along same as he ever does and Keith is--is--” He threw up his hands. “I don’t know! Getting on my nerves! Getting on your nerves for sure.”

He sucked in a breath. “I wouldn’t still be here if it wasn’t important. And I told you Pegasus would be like this he’s always like this but the second he signs that paperwork--”

“When?” Joey asked. “When is he going to do that? Because it sounds like he’s willing to drag this out until he gets adopted into the family.”

“I’m handling it.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” He grabbed Kaiba’s suit jacket. “Where are your damn cigarettes?”

“You told Serenity you were quitting,” he chided.

Joey’s eyes flashed at him, and he yanked the box free of his interior pocket. “She’ll forgive me. I’m going outside to smoke this entire pack while you ‘handle it’ and you can come get me when you’re ready to leave.”

He brushed past Kaiba, and as he stormed out of the balcony, Kaiba stomped his foot in petty anger.

“They’re turning us against each other!” he shouted. “This is exactly what they want!”

Joey only waved the cigarettes and stomped down the stairs. Kaiba seethed in a breath. This whole night was falling apart. He’d expected Pegasus to drag this out and make a fool of him, and as usual Kaiba felt blindsided by his play. How did the old man always manage to get one over on him? He could stand more kidnappings and magic hocus pocus, but this was enraging. The faux concern, the probing questions. Pegasus must be planning something.

Kaiba sighed as he held the envelope out. He could make good on his threat to storm out and let the lawyers handle this, but his goal was so close. All he had to do was convince Pegasus to take him to his stupid manor so they could be done.

He looked down below at the mass of bodies. What was the point of this venture? Was Pegasus attempting to annoy him out of this deal? Or--and the thought made him shudder--was this a genuine attempt to connect with Kaiba. To show him that they weren’t so different, you and I. Maybe he thought he was showing Kaiba the ropes, imparting knowledge as mentor to mentee.

It was an unbearable notion. Seto had to leave. He tramped down the stairs to shove through the crowd below, reaching for the two familiar faces as bodies pushed against him. He wormed his way forward and grabbed Pegasus by the collar.

“We’re leaving!” he shouted over the music. “You’re taking us to the mansion right now!”

Pegasus gave him a sorrow filled look. “You aren’t having fun, Kaiba?”

“I’m done,” he said. “You and your boy toy can keep dancing, but if your car isn’t ready to go in the next ten minutes, then we’ll do this the old fashioned way.”

“Bare knuckle brawl in the parking lot?” Keith suggested as he slung an arm over Pegasus’ shoulders. “What’s the plan, babe?”

“I think Kaiba’s suffered enough,” he said mournfully. “I can’t force you to have any fun.”

“I’m waiting outside,” Kaiba said. “Ten minutes, Pegasus.”

He stormed away without waiting for a reply. He threw open the side door, and as it slammed shut behind him, the music from within faded to only the thumping bass. A flash of headlights illuminated the dark alleyway. Joey was standing there, flicking his lighter as he started what looked to be his third cigarette. He paused as Kaiba came to his side.

“We’re going,” Kaiba said.

Joey tucked the stick behind his ear. “Back to the hotel? On a plane back to Domino?”

“To Pegasus’ manor,” he said in one breath, and when Joey rose up, he lifted a hand. “He’s going to look over the document in his office and sign it there. No pit stops, no change of plans. I’m calling a car to take you back to the hotel. There’s no reason you should continue to suffer.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “I’m not letting you go to Pegasus’ house alone, ya big dummy. With your luck he’ll mind control or kidnap you or get you drunk. You need someone looking out for you.”

“I’m sorry.” He reached for his hand, and Joey smiled as he squeezed his fingers. “I’m sorry it’s been an absolute nightmare of a night. I shouldn’t have dragged you along with this. I should’ve known the second he demanded we both be here.”

“I know how you feel about Pegasus,” Joey said. “You ranted about it all the way through the plane ride. I’d rather be here, helping you. We’re partners, yeah?”

His expression was earnest and easy, and with their fingers twined together, Kaiba felt momentarily overwhelmed. He leaned in to kiss him, tasting the smoke on his lips, and Joey looped his arm across his shoulders to pull him closer. He wished this had been their night, just the two of them, but he was happy Joey was here.

“Real cute, fellas,” Keith’s voice rumbled from the entrance of the club, and immediately Joey’s head rolled back back, eyes skyward. Kaiba flinched as he felt a heavy hand pat his back.

“I swear to Ra or whoever,” Joey muttered under his breath. “I’m going to beat the shit out of him.”

“We’re almost through,” Kaiba promised.

He held onto Joey’s hand as they followed after Keith to where the car idled, Pegasus already inside.

\---

It was a long drive to Pegasus’ manor, which sat outside the city. The car wound through curving roads until they saw the mansion on the hill. Little else was said, and as soon as they walked through the wide double doors into the gilded and brocade covered halls, Kaiba and Pegasus went straight upstairs to his study.

“Are you sure you wanna be alone with him?” Joey asked, catching Kaiba’s arm as they entered the main hall.

“I think I’ll be fine,” Kaiba said and squeezed his hand one more time. “Feel free to barge in if you get worried.”

He smiled. “You know I will.”

That was hours ago. Kaiba supposed he should be grateful that they moved to Pegasus manor instead of doing this in the restaurant. Exhaustion was starting to set in. He slumped down in an overstuffed chair, chin resting on his chest, arms slung to either side, long legs stretched out. He lifted his phone in front of his face and groaned.

“It’s almost 3 am,” he said, sinking lower.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Pegasus said. A thin set of spectacles sat on his nose as he read over the contract. “I have to make sure you didn’t sneak anything in here to upset me.”

“It’s a completely fair deal,” Kaiba said. “You’ll be getting a check until the day you die with my name on it, and I have to keep the California office running, meaning your empire stands. I even added a clause about Funny Bunny.”

“So kind of you.” He smiled and picked up a gold fountain pen. “I can’t imagine fighting you on this. The deal is done.”

Kaiba lolled his head back. “How is it that you manage to ruin what should be the best moment of my life?”

Pegasus added the final flourish to his name and examined the paper. “Is this what you imagine when you think of what makes you happy?”

“Don’t start with this,” he groaned.

He flipped over the pages, adding his initials. “Kaiba, I am about to sell my entire company to you. Do you know why?”

“Are you dying?” He lifted himself up. “I hope you’re dying.”

He smiled. “I spent a very long time obsessed with the past. I sacrificed everything to make my own dreams come true. Oh, I can justify it, explain my reasons, but at the end of the day I’m a selfish, avarice man. I kept an iron grip on the things I thought should bring me happiness. Nostalgia, I’m sure you know, can be a very dangerous emotion.”

Kaiba frowned as he approached the desk. “Are you getting at something?”

He removed his spectacles, folding them onto the desk, and he closed his hands together. “We’re very similar people, I think. We’ve spent so long clawing at the things we think bring us joy, we miss what’s right in front of our faces.”

Kaiba strode to the desk and reached for the papers. Pegasus placed a hand on top of his.

“Kaiba,” he said. “I’m going to tell you something.”

“Please,” Kaiba whined, “I want to go home.”

“It’s recently that I’ve considered who would inherit my work. I know better than most that mortality is an inevitability. And I’ve always considered you to be like a son--”

He yanked the paper away, clutching it to his chest before Pegasus could change his mind and drag him through more of his sentimental nonsense.

“We are not the same,” he snapped. “You think admitting cruelty is the same thing as an apology, and that because we’ve both dirtied our hands that makes us equal. What I’ve seen tonight proves you are exactly the same as you ever were. I’m taking this contract, and I’m never seeing your smug face again. You will not touch my family again. You’ll live a good long life in your mansion with my money parading around whichever boyfriend you like. It’s the only thing you’ll have left.”

Pegasus smiled up at him, and he said, “Of course, my mistake. I can’t imagine why, as you shun your boyfriend to seize your childhood fantasy, I’d think we were anything alike.”

Kaiba’s mouth snapped shut, and he stepped back. The evening had gone on too long.

“I only want you think about what makes you truly happy,” Pegasus said.

He opened his mouth, sucking in a short sharp breath, and then he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. The wide crossing curving halls of the mansion wasn’t the labyrinth he remembered in Duelist Kingdom, but he managed to find Keith and Joey playing pool in a lavish game room anyway. Kaiba eyed the soft patterned curtains and open bar, where several empty glasses had been left laying haphazardly around. Both of them had stripped off their evening jackets, and Keith’s shirt was loosely unbuttoned. Kaiba’s gaze drew to Joey, who had a pool cue slung across his shoulders, head ducked in concentration.

Pegasus had to choose this one thing in the whole world to be right about.

“We’re done,” Kaiba said, and Joey’s head shot up. He waved the envelope at him. “Pegasus signed. Let’s go.”

“Thank god,” Joey said and flung the pool cue. “We’re out of here.”

“Hey,” Keith called. “I thought we had money on this game.”

He reached out and grabbed Joey’s shoulder, and Kaiba didn’t even blink as Joey reacted, swinging around to land a punch square on Keith’s jaw. Keith bowled back, slamming into the pool table, which clattered. Joey lifted both middle fingers to Keith as he backed out of the room.

“See you in hell, K-Man!” he shouted and hooked his arm in Kaiba’s, dragging him from the room.

He bounced forward as they wound through the hallways. Kaiba kept a pace behind.

“Pegasus has a car waiting for us,” he said. “I was too tired to protest.”

“I just wanna get out of here.” He turned, slinging his coat over his shoulder. “This whole night was crazy. Did you get everything you want?”

Kaiba looked at him, Joey’s tired face still beaming, his brown eyes bright and warm, the soft brush of his light colored hair framing his face, and the hint of his satisfied smile on his perfect lips. Kaiba held the envelope tighter. It felt strange now, with all the anxiety filtering out of him. All night it was like holding his dreams in his hands. Now it just felt like paper.

“I did,” he said and kissed him. Joey exhaled against his lips, the tension releasing all at once.

“Let’s get out of here,” Seto murmured, and Joey grinned at him. It nearly stopped his heart.

They were practically running out of the mansion as they made their way to the car. A second wind of energy was driving them as they crawled into the open limo door. Seto collapsed into the seat beside Joey, tossing the folder down. The driver pulled away, and Seto didn’t even look back as they headed onto the highway.

“So what is it anyway?” Joey asked. “Must’ve been real important.”

“It’s top secret,” Seto said, and his mouth turned up in a smirk. “I really shouldn’t tell anyone until it’s official.”

“You jerk.” He tugged on his shirt. “I suffered for you tonight.”

“I guess you deserve to know.” He grinned. “Industrial Illusions is now being absorbed into Kaiba Corp.”

Joey tilted his head in question. “What does that mean?”

“I bought it.” He held up the papers as proof. “Kaiba Corp bought it.”

He stared at Seto as he took the folder, and when he looked down at the legalese his eyes widened. He was, essentially, holding a receipt for the biggest purchase Seto had ever made.

“Holy shit,” Joey said. “This is real. You own Industrial Illusions. You own Duel Monsters.”

He couldn’t stop grinning. “I know! I never have to pay another stupid licensing fee ever again!”

Joey placed it back in the envelope gingerly, as though handling some sacred document. “What do you do now?”

“Well!” Seto said, lifting up his chin and straightening his jacket for a dramatic touch. “First, I’m overnighting this back to Kaiba Corp headquarters in Domino. Our legal department will handle making it official.”

Joey nodded along and laughed when Seto tossed his arms across his shoulders.

“Second,” he said slyly, “we are going to drink all of Pegasus’ champagne and then hardcore make out in this car until we get back to the hotel, where I can make up for putting you through the worst evening of our lives.”

He laughed, his hands already sliding down the fabric of Seto’s shirt. “Yeah?”

“And third,” Seto finished, “there’s no way we’re flying out tomorrow. Is three more days in San Francisco enough, or were you thinking longer?”

“That sounds perfect,” Joey said, and he kissed him.

They found the champagne bottles in a small fridge, and Joey shouted as Seto popped one, cut off by Seto’s lips on his. They tangled together in the car, giddiness rising like the bubbles in the sparkling drink. Every mile away from the manor was a feeling of freedom, hands holding onto each other, with everything to be grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty goofy idea I came up with f o r e v e r ago that started when my friend made a few jokes about Pegasus/Bandit Keith, which is a funhouse mirror to KaiJou. The first draft of it gave me so much trouble, and I spent so long smoothing it out! My poor dear reader October had to suffer through me writing it, and finally I'm motivated to finish it! Pegasus remains the absolute worst, and a delight to write. Seto refuses to admit anything supernatural has ever happened to him.


End file.
